


Wonder how?

by writingneleb



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, junkrat x zenyatta, junkyatta, junratxzenyatta, zenrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingneleb/pseuds/writingneleb
Summary: The brightness of him  made him fall to far and not knowing how to deal with it. How would Junk rat feel about falling in love with the thing he most despises?





	1. Wonder how this will end

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do this

here was too much yelling. Guns fired from everywhere. It was supposed to be an easy mission. What happen? He was punched and had been knocked out. How was he not dead yet? 

He was called into a mission with a few others, one he absolutely despised. It was a simple check at an underground omnium and out as soon as they can. That was until they were stuck in a trap. He was fighting against one of the attackers and was able to take away their gun, but he got distracted and ended with a powerful knockout. 

He felt like he was dragged away and yelling again. There was someone calling him. Why are they calling him? 

"-----" 

'speak up', he thought, 'there is too many gun shots' 

"-nkrat! Junkrat! Jamison!" Junkrat snapped his eyes open. He desperately scrambled up, only to wince in pain when he tried to get up. "Stay down", he felt someone's hand go to his shoulder. Junkrat looked up to see his bodyguard, Road hog. Behind him he saw the rest of the team. Ana was helping Reinhardt up while he had his shield up, but he knew it wouldn't last long against all the rounds of bullets the enemy was firing. Tracer was along them, shooting round after round, trying to help as best as she could. The one who he despised wasn't there. 'of course that piece of junk would leave us at a time like this.', he thought angrily. "I-I need to help them", Junkrat coughed violently. He finally took his surroundings to see they were outside the omnium. 

"Do what you can, but don't put too much pressure on yourself alright?", Roadhog said after a moment of hesitation. Junkrat nodded as he breathed in and made himself stand up. There was pain in his stomach, but he tried his best to ignore it. He kept on firing out his bombs trying to hold up Reinhardt. Junkrat was about to shoot another round until he saw a bullet going between his eyes. His eyes widen as he smiled widely. Roadhog wouldn't be able to pull him away in time so he knew that it would be his end. 

"Experience tranquility" 

That phrase took him out of his thoughts as a bright figure from above landed in front of all of them. The bullet seem to have evaporated. The pain in his stomach went away. He saw Reinhardt get his strength back and push back the enemy. Tracer yelled happily and was able to get more enemies and Roadhog was able to go help as well. Junkrat stood mesmerized at the bright figure, warmth wrapped around him and it felt so...calming. The figure slowly lost it's brightness and set their feet to the ground to gain their balance. 

Zenyatta sighed happily and lifted his legs to float. He put a healing orb on Ana who was breathing a bit heavily. Junkrat went back to his senses and helped out the others to finally finish the job.In the end they managed to make the enemy retreat. After the fight they regrouped and were ready to head to headquarters. While the way back to the ship, Zenyatta spoke up, "I apologize for arriving as late as I was. There still were civilians around and I escorted them safely out of danger" "That's alright dear Zenyatta you came just in time", Ana smiled as they all went aboard the ship. 

As they went off Junkrat couldn't help keep on staring at Zenyatta who was 'humming'. Roadhog was asleep, Tracer was in the cockpit, Ana and Reinhardt were talking to each other, so it would hurt to at least observe the 'piece of junk' without getting looked at suspiciously. Junkrat kept on asking himself how the omnic brought the calmness towards him. The warmth of a mother. The awe of someone who looks up to another. 

Zenyatta faced Junkrat, snapping him out of his thoughts and quickly looked away. He felt his face heat up a bit. Why was he not looking back at them and get an excuse to challenge the omnic. Junkrat spent the rest of the time trying his hardest not to face Zenyatta and not make his face heat up anymore. 

When they reached headquarters, he held back a bit and slowly shook roadhog awake to get out. They both walked out and he could see Zenyatta talking to Tracer while walking away. It made him feel something that he couldn't explain himself, that made him want to get Tracer away from him and have himself. 

'Oh no', Junkrat mind race as he went back to his room with Roadhog. 'Wonder how this will end', he thought


	2. Wonder how the walk will go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decided he would go for a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, hopefully I can make the next one longer!

"Junkrat", Road hog said as he put down his book and looked back at Junkrat that was laying on the other bed. "Yeah?", Junkrat said silently, sprawled on his bed. "You've been too quiet", Roadhog said. "Well there times to be quiet", Junkrat responded. "You're never quiet, even when you sleep you aren't quiet", Road hog grunted. "You got me there", he pointed at Roadhog and his hand flopped back on to the bed. "Nah mate just thinking that's all", Junkrat laughed softly. Road hog eyed him slightly and returned back to his book. 

"I'm going out for a walk", he said as he hopped off the bed and Roadhog grunted that he heard. He left and went around the base. He rubbed his head and sighed loudly. His ears perked up when he heard metallic humming. Junkrat peaked around the corner to see Zenyatta looking up to the tree he was under and just looking at the falling leaves. He seemed so... peaceful. 

Zenyatta looked at Junkrat. Junkrat jolted and went back from the corner and held on to the wall. 'why am I hiding from him?!", he yelled in his head. Junkrat was so kept in his thoughts that he didn't notice Zenyatta floating right next to him. "Hello there Jamison", Zenyatta spoke up after a while. Junkrat yelped and almost fell to the floor before Zenyatta grabbed his arm before he could. When Junkrat took his balance, he quickly took his arm away from Zenyatta. "Are you alright Jamison?", Zenyatta asked. "Y-yeah", Junkrat said softly and then quickly went back to his normal-self. "That's Junkrat to you! Ya piece of Junk!", He yelled at the robot monk. 

"If that is what you wish, Junkrat", Zenyatta corrected himself. Some how Junkrat felt sad that Zenyatta didn't continue saying his real name. "Is there something wrong? You seem sadden on this beautiful day", Zenyatta asked. "N-no! I just wanted a walk! There is nothing wrong with that!", He seem to yell softly. "Well, I will be out of your way then. I hope you do have a good walk. I hope I see you soon', Zenyatta said happily as he floated away under his tree. 

"yeah, whatever", he grumbled and eyed Zenyatta before leaving the area. Junkrat angry punched himself in the face. "What the hell me", Junkrat told himself. He stopped by the kitchen and get a snack to distract himself. 'Wonder how I will get through this', he thought as he ate a lot of junk food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be with zenyatta!


	3. Wonder how he will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other thinks questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta!

"Master" 

"Yes Genji?" 

"You have been staring at Junkrat for a while now" 

"Have I?", Zenyatta looked back to his brightest pupil who sat across from him at the breakfast table. He didn't need to eat, but enjoyed watching others eat. "Yes, haven't you notice that you've been looking at Junkrat more and more lately?", Genji asked. "Hmmm...Yes you are right Genji", Zenyatta recalled his memories. "Would you want to talk about it?", genji asked. "Of course. After meditation is alright with you?", Zenyatta asked. Genji nodded and got up with Zenyatta to go to their usual spot under their favorite tree.They both sat down in and began relaxing themselves. 

They listen to wind and the sound of birds chirping. The grass brushed against them and the leaves felled gracefully. Their minds traveled to their thoughts and their bodies relaxed even more. It wasn't long before their minds were calmed and their time for their meditation was over. 

They both sighed happily and Zenyatta set his hands on his lap. "So master" Genji started. "Yes?", Zenyatta put his full attention to Genji. "Will you please explain why you have been staring at Junkrat", Genji asked. "The same thing I have been asking myself. Well... lately our dear comrade Junkrat has been acting.... not himself lately, to put it simply.", Zenyatta tried to explain. "How so?", the other asked. "He has been...less violent lately towards me and has not tried to engage with me as he always tries to. He has not made rude remarks at me as much as he use to and seem to not want to", Zenyatta has recalled. 

"Isn't that a good thing, Zenyatta? It's better for him not to be rude towards you", Genji said. "yes that is true, but there is no good explanation why her has been like that.", Zenyatta noted. "That is true... do you know when he started acting like this?", he asked. "hmm....I do believe it was after our mission at an underground omnium. When we were heading back to headquarters. He was staring at me and I noted something in his eyes....awe I believe. When I looked at him he quickly turned away.", Zenyatta told. 

"Hmm that is strange. I'm sorry for cutting this short master Zenyatta, but Angela has wanted to give me a check up today.", Genji apologized. "That is alright, let me not keep you any longer. Please tell Dr. Zeigler that I said hello", Zenyatta said warmly. "I will", Genji got up and bowed to him and headed towards the medical wing. Zenyatta looked up to tree and at the falling leaves. He decided a nice tune with his orbs would make this occasion calmer. 

Zenyatta's robs surrounded him better and each did a little chime went they went jumped slightly. He hummed along with the chimes and felt at ease. He felt the gaze of another and looked up to the sight of junkrat peeking out from the corner. It feels like he has been in this situation twice now. "Hello there Junkrat", he said happily. "How are ya doing that", junkrat asked. "This?", he asked as one of orbs made a chime. 

'Yeah", Junkrat slowly walked towards Zenyatta. He felt happy that the other was willingly to interact with him. "This orb is combine with my omnic energy and electromagnetic energy to make it float. I am able to send signal waves of the combined energy towards to make it move, but at times it does need a little push. When I have a small tune in mind I send signals to make the tune and thus projecting the sound and the small symbol", Zenyatta explained happily. "Huh.. That's cool I guess", Junkrat looked at the orb curiously. 

"Would you care to look at it at a closer view?", Zenyatta asked hopingly . Junkrat was about to reach out for it, but quickly took it back. "N-No! Why would I ever want that?!", Junkrat's breath seem to hitch a bit. Although sadden about this, Zenyatta retreated his orbs back to him. "You took interest in it, so I offered, but since you decline I must respect your decision", Zenyatta noted. Junkrat looked away and mumbled something. Zenyatta was going to ask what he said, but Junkrat cut him off. "I don't need to be near a damn omnic just to ruin my mood. Bye", Junkrat spat and walked fast away from Zenyatta. 

"I hope you have a good day Junkrat", Zenyatta said warmly. 'Well he said, 'bye' so that’s a good thing', Zenyatta thought. Zenyatta went to his thoughts again. He did enjoy that the others presence. His laugh. His smile. His ambition. His determination. Zenyatta would love to be friends with Junkrat. He made up his mind and would try to befriend Junkrat, if he allowed him of course. Zenyatta hoped that Junkrat would allow him to become friends with him, or at least try."I wonder how I can become a friend to him", Zenyatta thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be longer I'm sorry TT-TT


	4. The other's walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta and Bastion have a walk and talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is long enough for you guys ;-;

"Master", Genji sighed as he set down his tea. His master had paid a visit to his room and told him his plan to make friends with Junkrat. "Do you really believe that you can become friends with someone like him?", Genji asked. "Someone like Jamison will be difficult to become with, but not impossible my dear student", Zenyatta explained. Genji sighed again and rubbed his temples. "It is not that master, I believe Junkrat will hurt you if you get too close to him", Genji explained his thoughts. 

"Ah, well he has not hurt me with the last two interactions I have had with him and I do believe he won't start any time soon", Zenyatta assured. 'Wait you have interacted with Junkrat?", Genji raised a brow. "Yes, both times he had run away from me after talking to me under the tree we always meditate at. He seemed bothered by something and I sensed something was keeping up with his thoughts", Zenyatta recalled. 

Genji looked thoughtfully at Zenyatta as he finished his tea. When he set it down he nodded slowly. "Alright Zenyatta. All I ask from you is that once he hurts you even a bit, you should not try to befriend him again", Genji asked. "Hmm... I cannot guarantee that I will not stop trying to befriend dear Junkrat. Just as I did not give up on you as before", Zenyatta said truthfully. Genji coughed embarrassed slightly, "Please don't use me as an example" Zenyatta laughed softly,"Alright, I apologize" 

"I do have to ask though, how do you plan on making friends with Junkrat?", Genji asked. "Hmm that is a good question I have been asking myself as well, but I will have to learn little by little", Zenyatta got up. "I am sorry for cutting this short Genji, but I promised Bastion that I would go on a walk with him", Zenyatta said. "You? Walk?", Genji chuckled. "Yes, yes surprising is it not?", Zenyatta giggled. 

"Alright, give a greetings from me to Bastion will you?", Genji asked. "Of course, I bid you a goodbye now", Zenyatta bowed slightly as he floated up. He went out the door and went to the grass area where Bastion is usually at. When he saw the other close bye he called out his name. Bastion faced him and beeped happily and waved. "Hello there dear friend", Zenyatta happily said. Ganymede chirped behind bastion and looked at Zenyatta curiously. He chirped and Zenyatta giggled, "Hello to you too Ganymede." Ganymede chirped happily and jumped side to side on Bastion's shoulder. "Shall we start our walk?", Zenyatta asked. Bastion agreed and got up from the floor. 

Zenyatta slowly placed his feet on the floor and start walking with Bastion around the base. They would look at the sky and little details of the base. They would say hello to passing friends and just give small talk to each other. Bastion was telling Zenyatta a joke and Zenyatta giggled,"Oh my friend that is a good one.'" Bastion looked at Zenyatta curiously and beeped curiously. 

"Oh, well yes I have been thinking of things.", Zenyatta nodded as they rounded a corner. Bastion beeped a bit longer, like asking a question. 'Of course.hmm...well there is a fellow acquaintance of ours that I wish could become friends with, but I still do not know how to befriend him.", Zenyattas explained his thoughts. Bastion beeped shortly. "It is Junkrat who I am trying to befriend", Zenyatta responded. Bastion beeped questioningly. "The one who makes a lot explosions", Zenyatta clarified. Bastion looked at him and made a series of beeps and boops. "Yes, yes I heard from Genji as well. It does not hurt to try to make friends with dear Junkrat", Zenyatta tried to convince him. 

Bastion beeped encouragingly. "Aw thank you for the encouragement, Bastion", Zenyatta thanked. They barely realized they finally made a round trip around the whole base when they finished the walk. It was already sunset. "Sadly, the end of our walk has come to and end. It was a pleasure having this walk with you", Zenyatta bowed. Bastion beeped happily and waved goodbye as Ganymede chirped goodbye. Zenyatta giggled as he rounded the corner to go to his room. He bumped into someone and almost fell over until the other grabbed him. 

Zenyatta steadied himself with the help of the other. "Thank you", Zenyatta said as he looked up to see Junkrat. Junkrat was looking at him in a expression that he couldn't describe himself. "Junkrat?", Zenyatta asked when Junkrat didn't let him go. Junkrat quickly let go when he noticed that he was still holding on to him. "S-Sorry mate", Junkrat murmured. Under the dirt on his cheeks, there was a faint blush, but Zenyatta wasn't able to see it clearly.Zenyatta looked at him curiously. "Are you alright Junkrat? You appear to be bothered by something. Is there anything that I can assist you with?", Zenyatta asked worriedly. "Why ….why...nevermind. Just get of my way", Junkrat eyes glistened with anger and … sadness. 

"Junkrat?", Zenyatta said softly as Junkrat quickly walked away from them. Zenyatta looked curiously as they walked away from his vision. Zenyatta then thought,'Did he listen to our conversation?' Zenyatta went towards his room. 'I wonder what he will do form now on?', his thoughts wondered again.


	5. Yelling at his thoughta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat is getting ready for a mission, but he catches

"When will you stop being like this?", Roadhog sighed. Junkrat was flopped on his bed again and 'thinking' again. "Why? It ain't hurting anyone right?", Junkrat asked. "Jamison, this isn't like you to overthink things. I don't even know what you're thinking that makes you like this", Roadhog rubbed his face under his mask. "Nothing you should be worried about Roadie", Junkrat yawned. "Over thinking is really not for me. I'm might take a nap to take my minds off things", Junkrat mumbled, his eyes slowly fluttering shut. 

Roadhog looked puzzingly at Junkrat. He never took naps. "Alright, whatever", Mako sighed and made his way to the common room to finish his book. Junkrat mumbled somethings and began to dream. 

He was in his backyard of his childhood home. Jamison looked barely three. He was playing with his mother. Her beautiful smile and sweet laugh brought him joy. They were playing tag and he was being chased by his mom."I'm gonna catch ya little Jamie!", His mother said playfully. "Nuh-uh!", Jamison giggled as he felt his mother catch up. His smile couldn't have been any wider. 

When he felt the hand of his mother on his back the scene change. He was barely older and kneeling over his mother, crying. They were surrounded by heavy smoke and couldn't see beyond arms length. "Ma! Please get up!Please don't leave me", he cried. His mother's eyes were losing it's shine slowly which only made him tear up more. "Jamie...",she touched his back softly and barely had the strength to smile. "You're it", She coughed."N-Now...promise me... don't stop chasing the will to....live okay? Mama will always love you okay?", his mother cried and gave a final hug. 

"I promise, Ma! But please don't leave me!Ma? Ma?", he cried over his now dead mother's body. "MAAAAAA!", Jamison cried his lungs out. He felt things pulling him away from his mother and he kept on trying to reach out for her. 

Junkrat got up so quickly he fell off his bed as he took off his blankets. Roadhog must have token off his prosthetics so he could sleep better, but he felt so empty without them. He clawed the floor with his arm and frantically searching for his prosthetics. He felt so empty without them. His tears dripped on to the floor and let out a few sobs. Junkrat gave up and curled up on the floor hugging himself with his only arm. He felt so empty. He felt his chest feel heavy and his stomach turn. 

The door to his room opened quickly and there stood Roadhog. "Jamison!", Roadhog quickly scurried to the other's side as the door closed. Junkrat croaked out some words that couldn't be heard and cried even more. Roadhog set the other on his lap and cradle him like a child. "Jamie, take a deep breath. In....out....in....out", Roadhog said silently as he took off his mask so he could Jamison better. Junkrat held himself close to the other. "Prosthetics...", Jamison whispered."What?", Mako asked. "Prosthetics-", he chokes out. "Oh right", Road hog reached out and was barely able to grab Junkrat's prosthetics. 

He helped out Junkrat put on his prosthetics and Junkrat's breathing began to get steady. "It's alright...take deep breaths.You're okay....",Roadhog kept on saying. "T-Thank you", Junkrat said tiredly. Roadhog smiled softly and put back his mask. "Can you get up?", Roadhog asked. "Yeah, I think so", Junkrat nodded and got off the others lap and slowly rise from the floor. Roadhog helped him up little by little. 

When Junkrat was able to steady himself, Roadhog let him go and junkrat was completely calm. "Sorry for bothering you Roadie. I shouldn't have taken that nap", Junkrat laughed softly. "Don't say sorry when there is nothing to be sorry about", Roadhog sighed and ruffled Junkrat's hair. Jamison grinned,"Alright" "Oh and that short nap turned into a long sleep. It's already the next day. Our mission is in an hour.", Roadhog crossed his arms. "What?! Why didn't you wake me earlier Roadie?", Junkrat said as he already forgotten what happen earlier. "Don't worry I already have everything packed up, you just need to go eat okay? I'm gonna read at the common room okay? Reading on planes make me sick", Roadhog said. 

"Gotcha!", Junkrat grinned. They both went out the door and went separate ways. Junkrat looked around the kitchen and got a peanut butter sandwich, a yogurt, milk and an apple. He quickly munched as quickly as possible. He almost choked, but jugged the milk. He cleaned up and went quickly outside. "Oh, well yes I have been thinking of things.", he heard a small metallic voice say. He stayed where he was as the two pieces of junk walked right passed him. Bastion beeped for a long time, like asking a question. 'Of course.hmm...well there is a fellow acquaintance of ours that I wish could become friends with, but I still do not know how to befriend him.", Zenyatta explained. Junkrat quickly went ahead of them and was able to hide behind a corner and barely hearing them."- Junkrat who I am trying to befriend", Zenyatta responded to something to bastion. 

"What?', he whispered. Bastion beeped questioningly. "The one who makes a lot explosions", Zenyatta clarified. Bastion looked at him and made a series of beeps and boops. "Yes, yes I heard from Genji as well. It does not hurt to try to make friends with dear Junkrat", Zenyatta tried to convince him. Bastion beeped encouragingly. "Aw thank you for the encouragement, Bastion", Zenyatta thanked. Junkrat was covering his mouth and thinking before tuning back in when Zenyatta began to talk again. "Sadly, the end of our walk has come to and end. It was a pleasure having this walk with you", Zenyatta said. Bastion beeped happily as Ganymede chirped goodbye. Zenyatta giggled . 'Oh no that's cute', he thought and he mentally slapped himself. Junkrat was about to talk to the omnic until he bumped into Zenyatta 

The other was about to fall, but Junkrat was able to grab him in time. He was warm at the touch.Zenyatta steadied himself with the help of the other. "Thank you", Zenyatta said as he looked up to see Junkrat. Junkrat was looking at him in a expression that he couldn't describe himself. "Junkrat?", Zenyatta asked when Junkrat didn't let him go. Junkrat quickly let go when he noticed that he was still holding on to him. "S-Sorry mate", Junkrat murmured. Under the dirt on his cheeks, there was a faint blush growing, but Zenyatta wasn't able to see it clearly.Zenyatta looked at him curiously. "Are you alright Junkrat? You appear to be bothered by something. Is there anything that I can assist you with?", Zenyatta asked worriedly. "Why ….why...never mind. Just get of my way", Junkrat eyes glistened. 

'Why would I ever be friends with him after what his kind has done?!', he yelled to himself. 'But...he wasn't the one who did it', Junkrat thoguht as his eyes widen just a bit.Junkrat looked at the other and turned away. "Junkrat?", Zenyatta said softly as Junkrat quickly walked away from them. 'What am I thinking?!How will this end, I'm hoping I won't see it!', Junkrat yelled to himself as he quickly went to Roadhog to go to their mission.


	6. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been quiet a while since Junkrat has gone a way and Zenyatta has some time to make him something

Zenyatta wrapped the gift carefully and made sure that it would be in a good shape for Junkrat. Zenyatta hummed softly as he felt happy of his work. There was a knock on his door and answered,"Come in" The familiar footsteps of his pupil made him turn around. "Ah Genji", Zenyatta said happily. "Hello master, I brought the card stock you asked for", Genji said as he handed over a small card stock to Zenyatta. "Thank you, Genji. I really hoping that he enjoys his late present.", Zenyatta grabbed and quickly went to write some things on it and tied it to the presents.

"Zenyatta, what is the gift you have gotten for Junkrat", Genji asked looking over Zenyatta's shoulder. "Made for Junkrat. Mei has taught me how to knit and I thought it would be nice for him to give mittens since he has complain how his hands are always cold. I even over heard him that he would 'kill' for some mittens,", Zenyatta explained. "Hmm... do you think he would wear them?", Genji asked. "Most likely no, but it's worth giving it to him"Zenyatta turned to face Genji. "He will be arriving from his mission soon so I'll wait outside for him.", Zenyatta sounded happy to be able to see Junkrat. "Alright, I will be out of your way. Are we still meditating this afternoon?", Genji asked. "Of course, my student.", Zenyatta responded as they head out the door.

They went their separate ways and Zenyatta waited near the docking area and made sure the gift was still in good condition. Zenyatta looked up when he heard loud whirring to see the ship that Junkrat was in came down and landed safely. Agents came out, looking exhausted and bruised up, ready to go to the hospital wing and a long day of rest. Roadhog came out, looking the most bruised of them all and looked ready to pass out, but he still stood tall and went hurriedly to the hospital wing.

He got confused on where Junkrat was until he slowly got out and the door closed behind him. Junkrat seemed like he is the one who had a better time at the mission. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. He sluggishly walked to the dormitories. Zenyatta took his chance and walked up to him. Junkrat rubbed his hands together and shivered. "Forgot how cold it is here", He murmured to himself. "Junkrat, please wait", Zenyatta called out as he tried to float as fast as he could towards Junkrat. Junkrat turned around and scowled. "What the hell do you want? It's fucking cold out", Junkrat growled. "Of course, of course I just wanted to give this gift to you. Since you have missed Christmas here and thought to give you this", Zenyatta said happily and showed him the wrapped gift.

Junkrat looked at the gift, trying his best not to grab it and throw it at the omnic's face. "Why the hell would I want something for you?", Junkrat hissed, trying his best to keep calm. "Oh", Zenyatta said a bit disappointed. Junkrat was a bit taken back of his voice of tone and felt a bit bad as he looked at the gift again. "If that's what you want, I can give it to someone el-", Zenyatta was cut off when Junkrat quickly took it away from him. "never mind! It's mine now and you can't do anything about it!", Junkrat quickly open it. Zenyatta laughed softly as Junkrat finished ripping the gift open.

Junkrat eyes sparkled as he held the soft yellow gloves with his smiley faces stitched on the back. "Holy..", he quickly put them on. He felt the gloves on his face and sighed happily. "They're so soft~", Junkrat grinned. Then he realized who he was talking to and then quickly looked at the other. Zenyatta was grabbing the torn wrapping paper. Junrat stared at the other. Staring at his features actually. His bright lights, his orbs, his hands, and smaller details. When Zenyatta got all the wrapping paper, he faced Junkrat. "I'm glad that you like the present.", Zenyatta said whole heartly. 'Y-Yeah...But this doesn't mean anything! We ain't friends or anything!", Junkrat barked. "Hm...alright, I will leave you be then. ", Zenyatta said happily, "I hope you have a good day." 

When Zenyatta was about to leave Junkrat called out, "Thanks anyway, even if it's from a piece of junk like you!" Junkrat scurried off before Zenyatta could face him again. Zenyatta looked back and chuckled softly as he went towards where he and Genji meditate, making sure to recycle the wrapping paper. Maybe next time Mei can teach him how to make a sweater. "Slow progress, but it's progress", Zenyatta thought happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such short chapters I hope I can make a long one next time


	7. anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple of months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long time I have been really busy lately and many things have been happening, so i couldn't work on this but here you go. I tried to make it longer as well.

It has been a couple months after the gift Zenyatta gave Junkrat and they have had some interactions here and there, but nothing big. Though he did got some chocolates from Zenyatta in Valentines as well, which he threw away, not trusting it one bit Junkrat kept on trying to ignore Zenyatta, but somehow, matter how hard he tries, the omnic always finds him and always gives him a happy greetings as he runs away. Roadhog seemed to notice and is getting annoyed himself. 

 

"Jamison, why the hell is that omnic trying to talk with you?", he asked before they were headed to sleep. "I don't know Roadie, I just try to get away from him so no one would say anything!' Junkrat groaned as he flopped on his bed and sighed. Roadhog rubbed his face and sighed," If we weren't in overwatch I would have destroyed him by now'. Roadhog sat on his bed and took out his latest book he had been reading and put on some small glasses."Bastard, you ain't going to help me", Junkrat sneered. "Shut up, you're an adult and be able to do this", He glanced up from his book and went back to it.  
"I really don't know how reading calms you down, it's boring", Junkrat groaned  
I don't understand you haven't killed that omnic", Roadhog glared at the other. He rolled his eyes, "You gave the explanation mate, we're in 'Overwatch' so we can't kill our 'team mates' " "Stop being sarcastic", Mako snarled and continued reading. 'Whatever", Junkrat flopped on his side and pulled the blanket over him, punching himself by accident when pulling it up and cursed a bit and tried to fall asleep. 

He did eventually. 

It was that nightmare again. 

His mother laid there, no shine in her eyes, he's crying over her, blood covering all over his body as he looked up and screamed like a banshee. 

Jamison sat up quickly and covered his mouth before he could scream. His eyes were bulging; tears streaming down his face. He held his stomach as it twist and turns. It felt like he was choking. He felt like throwing up. Jamison took a deep breath in through his nose, slowly, and held it for three seconds and breathed out slowly. He did this until he felt calm. He let his arms dangle to the sides and sighed and check the clock. 

2:48. 

He sighed and flopped on his bed and looked over to Mako's bed who was facing towards the wall. Junkrat laughed softly and got up from bed and put on his prosthetics. He wiggled them around and went outside to grab some grub. He went into the kitchen and stopped when he saw him again. 

Zenyatta was there tapping the table humming himself silently and seemed to fidgeting a bit. Junkrat groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets as he went passed the omnic. For once the omnic didn't greet him and found it odd. He purposely bumped into the other and waited for a response and Zenyatta murmured a soft sorry. Junkrat gave a questioning look and rolled his eyes as he went and grabbed a bunk of junk food and went towards the mechanic wing. 

He took a quick glance at Zenyatta as he went by the other. He seemed... sad. How can an omnic seem sad? 

He set his food to the side of the table he was going to set up. He shoved chips in his mouth and hummed. Wondering what to make. Junkrat humed a little tune and danced to it a bit. Slowly an idea came to mind and grabbed his toolbox and started aimlessly. His mind wandered to the Omnic and grumbled thinking that he would get his mind off the other."Well, he is... okay I guess", He mumbled to himself. His eyes bulged as he hurt his finger. "What the hell me", he groaned and rubbed the finger an continued working 

 

\------------------------- 

 

Zenyatta tapped on the table. He felt anxious and uncertain. His mind didn't process things well. He sighed and trembled. He could tell someone. Genji would listen, but he had many things to do today with his brother. Athena was nice to talk to, but did not want to call her for a personal reason. 

It was the first year that his dear brother Mondatta had been assassinated. He trembled with the memory of the time he heard the news of his brother passing away. He hadn't even seen him in over year and couldn't say the things he appreciated of the other. Zenyatta balled his fist. They say the first year is always the hardest. It seemed to be true. 

Zenyatta's voice box seemed to glitch and sounded like a cry. He stood up and went outside to his favorite tree. He held one of his orbs as he sat to meditate. His orb began to glow a bright yellow and sighed as he barely felt any better. His other orbs float around him and started to chime to calm him. It was no use when he tried to clear his mind. He breathed heavily and couldn't help it anymore. 

His orbs fell to the grass and all chimed softly. The orb stopped glowing and he dropped it. He embraced himself as he trembled and seemed to cry. His voice box got distorted and whimpered,"Oh dear brother... how I miss you so..." He laid on his side and broke down even more. He saw one of his orbs and recalled a small memory he had of Mondatta and him. They found a little music box they had found near a river and they quiet enjoyed the little song it made. He made the orb float and made the little chime and hummed with it as his lights dimmed. 

'what a beautiful tune', Mondatta held the small pearly music box. The design was with roses and tulips. 'Yes, it is. Who would want to get ruin this beautiful tune.' Zenyatta glanced at the river where they found the music box. 'It seemed to have been a small gift, but the other did not accept it', Mondatta gave a guess as he wind up again when it was about to stop. 'What a sad thought, getting something for another and getting rejected', Zenyatta murmured. 'Not many accept gifts. Either for they do not know how to accept gifts, do not like the other, do not like the gift or have a deep reason for not accepting it', Mondatta explained as they continued their walk. 

'Well, you do have a point brother', Zenyatta agreed. 'do you wish to keep this between us?', Mondatta asked about the music box. '...Yes I would like that', Zenyatta said happily. 

Zenyatta tuned back to reality as he heard someone call out to him. His lights brightened up and his orb stopped chiming. Zenyatta sat up and leaves fell off him. His orbs surrounded him and he looked up to see Junkrat. He held something behind his back as he looked down at him. "Oi, you omnic. You dead?", he asked. 'Ah, my apologize Jamis- pardon, Junkrat. It has been a bad morning.', Zenyatta sigh in distress. "What did someone stepped on your ball things or something?", Jamison asked. "No", Zenyatta chuckled," It... it is an anniversary today" Junkrat flopped next to him which he found surprising. 

"Anniversary of what? Your lover leaving you?", Junkrat laughed as he hid something from Zenyatta. "Something liked that...", Zenyatta stared out as the sun came out with beautiful shades of orange. "You gonna tell me or what? It's bad enough I'm here with you and not trying to blow you up", Junkrat whined. "And I thank you for that", Zenyatta noted, "well you took your time coming to me, so I will tell you" "Oh, I didn't expect you to say yes, but alright", Junkrat stared at Zenyatta. 

"This day, is the first year anniversary of my brother's death, Tekhartha Mondatta.', Junkrat now put more attention towards Zenyatta. "We were close and he accepted when I left the shambali and still wrote to me. I hadn't seen him in a long time when he had been... assassinated.", Zenyatta trembled and held one of his orbs. Junkrat opened his mouth to say something and just sighed as he looked towards the sunrise. 

Zenyatta's voice box glitched again as he trembled and embraced himself. His orbs fell and felt a horrible in his chest. Jamison just stared and huffed as he propped his elbow on his leg and let his head rest on his hand. He slowly wrapped his arm around Zenyatta and pat his shoulder. Zenyatta stared up to Jamison and hugged him tightly. "ay not so...", Jamison stopped and groaned. "If-if it makes you feel better, I lost my ma like 10 years ago, or was it longer? Anyway I know the feeling of losing someone. I mean I still have nightmares of my ma dying and all and uh . Well you get the point don' you zenyatta?", Junkrat side glanced at Zenyatta. 

He caught the other staring up to him. The way the sun shined on him perfectly which made Jamison stared for a bit until he said,"What? Do I got something on my face?", Junkrat asked. "You called me by my name." , Zenyatta finally said. Junkrat caught hmself and just moved away from Zenyatta. 'That doesn't mean anything, you piece of scrap metal!", Junkrat fumled with his words. Then he heard the other laugh. Jamison turned to face Zenyatta who laughed with his hand on his cheek. "What's so funny?!', Junkrat exclaimed. "It feels nice to be called my name from you", Zenyatta said after his short laughing fit. "Thank you Jamison, for talking with me and calling me by my name", Zenyatta said softly. Junkrat irked a bit and coughed to the side. 

'Yeah whatever. Don't think much of it you omnic", Junkrat mumbled as he took out the thing he pulled out. "Anyways that's not what I came here for. I'm here for you to do those jingle jangle thing mijigies you do with them ball thingies of yours put in my music box here", Junkrat showed a beautiful music box. A small yellow tinted box with junkrat's signature smiley faces on the sides, but blend perfectly with the box. "Oh my, what a beautiful music box. Is it alright if I see it?", Zenyatta asked. "Yeah, but break it and I'll break your mechanical neck", Junkrat growled. "I promise I won't break it", Zenyatta took a hold of the box and examined it. "Well I can say that this is remarkably well done", Zenyatta complimented. Junkrat puffed out his chest. 

"Did it all this morning as well!', Junkrat sid confidently. "I can add a chime for you, but I need a sort of magnetic field so I can add my magnetic energy into it so I can alter it to make a tune", Zenyatta explained. 'Eh, that will be a quicky. Ya have a deal for it?", Junkrat asked. "I would just want to see the outcome of this remarkable piece", Zenyatta said as he carefully gave back the music box to Junkrat. "What you don't want anything in return?', Junkrat gave Zenyatta a questionable look. "No, just the outcome is enough for me", Zenyatta nodded. "What a weirdo you are, aren't you bugger", Junkrat laughed. 

"Anywho, can't been see talking to you! See ya!", Junkrat bounced back up and ran away from Zenyatta. Zenyatta chuckled. He felt better than before and sighed happily as the sun finally raised up. "Another step", Zenyatta said continently,


	8. got a lot of nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog's interaction with Zenyatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa roadhog chapter

Coughing. 

That's what Road hog been mainly doing for the past couple of days. He has been reluctant to see doctor Ziegler. He feels like he can handle this on his own with his canisters, but he was running low and doesn't know where to find the right supplies to make more for himself. Like the stubborn person he is, he doesn't ask for help from anyone else. Junkrat is getting more and more worried for his body guard and kept on insisting that he would visit the doc. 

'Nah. Don't need help from no one. I can do this on my own", Roadhog huffed for what seemed to be the millionth time he told Junkrat. "Oh come on you old fart! You and I both know that you can't do this on your bloody own", Junkrat nagged as he tried to keep up to Roadhog's pace. "Don't call me an old fart when you're the one smelling worse than death" Roadhog groaned as he entered the common room. Junkrat stopped and sniffed his arm pits and gagged a bit. '"Well it didn't make me puke so it ain't that bad yet", Junkrat procrastinated. 

Roadhog turned around and said, "Go take a shower or I'll throw you into the ocean myself" Junkrat laughed nervously, "You're joking right Roadie?" Roadhog just stared at Junkrat and the other slumped when he realized that Roadhog was being serious. "Fine, don't you do anything crazy that will hurt you more', Junkrat grumbled as he shoved his hands to his pockets like a child as he head off. 

Roadhog shook his head and went to find a place to hide from the world for a while. He didn't want to listen to another voice for a while. He roamed around aimlessly and stopped when he started another coughing fit. Roadhog held on to the building nearest to him when it started hurt. His breath got heavy and he lifted his mask a bit to breathe better. Roadhog took a steady breath and put back his mask. When he looked up he saw Zenyatta. He snarled at the omnic and walked away. 

He kept on walking and felt someone behind him and he took a glance behind him and of course it was that damn omnic. Roadhog shook his head and walked a bit faster. He felt Zenyatta closer to him so he whipped around as Zenyatta made a surprised gasped and lifted him by the neck to the air. Zenyatta calmly held the hand that choked him and looked at Roadhog. "Leave me alone", He growled at the smaller one. "Please Mr. Rutledge I just want to help you", Zenyatta said. Roadhog laughed loudly and dropped Zenyatta to the floor. "What a laugh. I don’t like jokers so get out of my face" 

"I am not joking. I have seen around base, and heard from others, that you are getting sick every day.", Zenyatta stood up and his orbs surrounded him. "People shouldn't be nosy or their nose will come off with a clean cut. As for you... I could do worse", Roadhog snarled and started walking away. "You are running out of canisters and you do not have the material to make more", Zenyatta stated. Roadhog froze in his place. "I take that as a yes then", Zenyatta said. Roadhog sent out his hook, grabbing Zenyatta and brought him close to his face. 

"And what's it gotta do with you? You're not going to be any help and I won't get any. Got it? ", Roadhog's voice sounded demonic like. "I am going to help and I will help you. Not for me, but for you. You need help Mr. Rutledge. Either you seek out help from our medical staff or I won't stop pestering you and I know you won't hurt me anymore than this. After all, I know that you still want the money from the pay Overwatch gives you.", Zenyatta said in a humorous tone. Roadhog laughed and dropped the omnic again. 

"Sarcastic little shit, aren't ya", Mako mused. "Well whatever. You'll leave either by force or you'll just get bored. I won't be getting help", Roadhog started to leave and silently Zenyatta attached a harmony orb on Roadhog as he got up. Zenyatta giggled when Roadhog didn't notice. 'I'll help you Mako. Hopefully both physically and mentally', Zenyatta thought. Zenyatta floated off, wondering how Junkrat would react to the see the orb on Roadhog. 

Zenyatta stopped and mentally smiled. He's thinking a lot of Junkrat lately. He doesn't know how he feels about the other. But it gives him a happy thought. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

"Oi, what ya got there Roadie?", Junkrat asked, now fully cleaned and with a towel on his head on his bed. "I don’t know and it doesn't want to go!", Roadhog kept trying to throw the orb away.


	9. A new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat wants some explosions

Zenyatta looked up to the sky as he noticed the sun to start to got down and sighed. So much has happen this year and he wanted to become closer to Junkrat, but it had seemed as they went even farther apart from before. After they had finished the music box, they were happy, but didn't have any chance to get together after that. So many missions on such tragedies. He wanted to talk to Junkrat and get to know him more. He wanted to know about his past and how was his mother after her death. What similarities they had with each other and what they felt about eac-

"Master?"

Genji snapped Zenyatta back to focus and he looked at his pupil who was standing over him at their meditation tree. "Oh hello, Genji.", Zenyatta responded as he got up from the ground. "Are you alright?" Genji questioned,"You seem off." Zenyatta hummed, "I'm quiet alright, I was just reflecting over the year and how much things changed over the course of us being here and the many people we got to meet and how many different things that have changed us." "hmm...", Genji eyed Zenyatta and smiled, "Well the end of year party is about to start, do you want to join me with the others?" Zenyatta would smile about now if he could and gladly obliged.

End of the year. A stressful year. A lot of the agents of Overwatch were outside to celebrate the end. Food outside and laying on the grass and stargazing. Sharing stories with one and another of the year. The good and the bad that came out the year and what they plan for the next year. You could hear the giant laughs of Reinhardt. Lucio’s music soothing everyone. Torbjorn chasing around his children as his wife laughs as he trips then helps him up. Genji and Hanzo sharing a cake for the first time in years. Jesse smoking while a huge smile on his face happy to see his ‘family’ having a great time. Pharah and Ana having small talk while drinking some tea. Tracer, Emily and Winston having some food and enjoying each others jokes. Mei, Zarya, Jack and Mercy setting up the last of the food at the table they had set up outside. D.Va and Lucio sat next to each other talking on what they’re planning to do for the next year for their fans. Bastion sat alone, stargazing with Ganymede and seemed to sigh happily. 

It’s all peaceful and only half an hour to go until the new year. 

Or so it seemed it would be. 

Junkrat and Roadhog were behind the overwatch base. Junkrat was setting up somethings that seemed hazardous. “You think they’ll be able to see it Roadie?”, Junkrat asked. Roadhog asked. The older junker looked up and looked where the other agents would be. “Most likely”, Roadhog grunted. Junkrat giggled madly, “Oh they’ll love this!” Roadhog grunted at Junkrat. “They will! After all this is for them letting us join!”, Junkrat laughed and sat down on ground and looked at the old watch he had with him. “10 minutes left Roadie! You got anything to say before the year ends?”, Junkrat asked. “No…except the year could have been better… but we have been doing our best and we’re still kicking and we’re not stopping anytime soon.”, Roadhog stated.

“Yeah, it has been a hell of a year, but we made it through. We just gotta made it through another year too and hope for the best.”, Junkrat grinned and sighed happily as he looked up to the moon and stars. After a few minutes Junkrat checked his watch again and jumped up. “A minute gotta to start them up in a bit." On the other side of the building everyone gathered around Bastion as they stargazed and started counted down. 

5

4

3

2

1

Junkrat let out the fireworks and it sent out in the air and disappeared in the air and exploded with beautiful colors. The fireworks turned into many animals and some seemed to sprout into flowers. Everyone gasped in amazement and everyone oohed and awed at them. Junkrat giggled, "Roadie go with them, I want to see it from here a bit more”, he called out from the loud noise. How Roadhog heard him was a mystery,but went to the other side with the others. Junkrat yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was worth doing all nighters from the noises the others made. Junkrat’s eyes slowly closed and fell asleep sitting up. Finally, Zenyatta came out from his hiding spot. He had been hiding and had heard their conversation when he was going to invite them with the others. 

Zenyatta giggled as the small snores of Junkrat. He picked up the taller man and somehow was able to set him on his lap as he floated to Junkrat and Roadhog’s shared room and Athena let him in. Zenyatta set him softly on his bed. Zenyatta took off the Junkrat’s prosthetics and set them aside. He put the blanket over Junkrat and rubbed Junkrats hair. “Happy new year Jamison. I hope this year will be great for you.”, Zenyatta murmured and left to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I haven't upload in months but I'm slowly coming to it I'm sorry. Everything has been bad, but I hope I can write soon enough and I took this from my overwatch imagine blog

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it


End file.
